dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Mcbeetus
IT'S YA BOY MCBEETUS!!!!!!!!! James Arthur Mcbeetus is a human male with a penchant for weed, parties, girls, and everything that is fun. He is Cam's roommate since they both have barely any money after bills. Appearance Mcbeetus is a young man of skinny build. He wears a blue hoodie and gray jeans. He also wears a baseball cap backwards on his head. He has tan skin and blue eyes. Most of his accessories are blue colored. He is 5'7 and 130 lb Personality Mcbeetus is a young and carefree human. He is not bound down by any responsibilities or obligations, and acts cheerful all the time. He is a notorious slacker, and dropped out of school for being late too many times. He has ADHD, which contributed to his low school marks. He thinks of himself as a ladies man but never actually gets any girls. He likes to breakdance as a hobby. He and his best friend Porter have an affinity for Cannabis. Biography History James Mcbeetus was an orphan who lived with his grandmother for most of his early life. In high school he met Porter Ellis. Adult Life Prior to the start of the comic he lived as a transient wanderer with his friend Porter Ellis, and spent their days hitchhiking and going on adventures around the city. They spent their days living off the food bank, and gambling. They had no marketable skills, as Mcbeetus had dropped out of high school and Porter didn't go to college. They made money by playing music and also shoplifted for goods whenever they needed it. However, not having a fixed address and a roof over their heads eventually proved to be troublesome as winter came. On an extremely cold winter night, he and Porter could not find a place for the night. They sat in an alley, shivering and almost freezing to death until they were found by a mysterious hooded man. The man brought them to his apartment, and introduced himself as Dimitri Ivanov. He allowed them to stay free of charge, given that they listen to his ramblings. Mcbeetus and Porter agreed to the deal and listened to his ramblings for hours on end. They didn’t understand why Dimitri was so obsessed with killing vampires and was fanatically religious, but they just wanted that free shelter. They also met Dimitri’s high school aged daughter named Anastasia. Later they reluctantly joined Dimitri on his grave robbing raids, even though Mcbeetus was terrified. They watched as Dimitri smashed open graves and stole the valuables inside. They had to stand guard, while Dimitri stole things from rich people’s graves. They accompanied him for a few of his crime sprees until Porter called it quits. Mcbeetus and Friends After Mcbeetus left Dimitri's house, he discovered that his grandma had left an inheritance for him, which also contained a house. Mcbeetus moved into that house, and became a homeowner at last with a fixed address. However, he had never had a job for all 21 years of his life, and he could not pay all the bills. One day, he decided to put up one of his rooms for rent, because he was afraid he was going to lose the house. He tried to ask his friends if they wanted to live with him, but they all declined. Finally Mcbeetus put up an ad for a roommate, because he was too scared of sleeping alone in his house. Eventually his ad was picked up by a similarly destitute young man named Cam, who was enticed by his low rent. However, Mcbeetus spent the $500 that Cam gave him as a security deposit on a new stereo. Before the day that Cam was going to move in, Mcbeetus threw a wild party in his house. He got so drunk that he passed out until the morning. The next morning, Cam showed up at exactly eight, but Mcbeetus was still passed out. Cam waited at the doorstep of his house for three hours until Mcbeetus finally woke up. Cam was already at the end of his patience and demanded his money back, but Mcbeetus sheepishly admitted that he had spent it all. He begged Cam to not leave him, because he was afraid of losing the house. Finally Cam took pity on him, but warned that he was to pay back his debt. He spends his time annoying Cam and hanging around in bars. He starts his own business where he DJ's for birthday parties, primarily women's so he can get some action there. However the only people who call for his services are only horny cougars. Mcbeetus spent a large amount of money burning CD’s with his music on them, but they still remain in his house unsold to this day. As time passed, there grew a bigger rift between Cam and Mcbeetus's friends. One day Mcbeetus disappeared and he did not tell anyone of his whereabouts. His friends thought he had been killed by Cam, because Cam refused to reveal where he was. Porter got so mad that he punched Cam in the face, but then Mcbeetus came back from shooting a documentary. He found them all engaged in a scuffle inside his house and was confused for a moment. End (***MAJOR SPOILERS***) Mcbeetus ignored Porter’s warnings and went out with Cam, thinking they were gonna go out on one more bro date together before Cam settled into married life. However, Cam brought him into an alley and knocked him out. When he woke up, Mcbeetus found himself strapped to an operating table in Farren’s basement, and found Cam hovering above him with a large knife. His last words were, “Cam, why?” before Cam ended his life. Cam filled up five jars full of Mcbeetus’s blood for later, and indulged in the flesh of his late roommate. After his death, Porter and Anastasia went out to avenge him by driving over to Farren’s place. They saw Cam walking on the road and tried to run him over, but they could not kill the undead monster doctor who was now overpowered. Cam flipped their car over and tossed it into a ravine, killing them both. The End. Extra Notes * He has a giant weed banner on the back of his door. * In earlier illustrations he used to be pale like everyone else, but in reality he is tanned. * His house address is 37 Pine Needle Drive and he works at Lite Mart * It is unknown what exactly the genre of music he makes is * His best friend is Porter Ellis * Mcbeetus has to take medication for his ADHD, however he is rarely seen doing so. Images Coming Soon! Q and A * WHICH ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE? A hyperactive dog * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? He earns barely over minimum wage * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL AS A CHILD? Poor * HOBBIES? making music * SPECIAL SKILLS / TALENTS? good at making music, and good at writing his name in different styles * PATIENCE LEVEL? short because he has adhd * REGRETS? not being able to say goodbye to his grandma before she was killed * FAVORITE PLACE? his bedroom * ROLE MODEL? his grandma, old man druggie * FAVORITE FOODS? junk food like pizza and cookies lol * FAVORITE BOOK? he doesn't read lol * DREAM PLACE TO LIVE? in the playboy mansion * MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? public transit, or driving his car * PETS? none because cam won't let him keep a pet xD * WEAPON his deadly farts lol * SMELLS LIKE? weed and body odor * HOW DO THEY FEEL ABOUT LOVE? he used to think it was disposable * QUOTE / CATCHPHRASE Ayy Cammy boy * LEAST FAVORITE COLOR? black... * HOME TOWN? Concordia city * WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? same as hometown * MAKES A LIVING BY? bagging groceries and trying to sell his shitty music lol * FEARS OR PHOBIAS? being alone, the stove (that's why he doesn't cook) * RACE, ETHNICITY AND NATIONALITY? Ambiguously Brown * MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? electronic trap music and hiphop * BAD HABITS? being a slob, burning his underwear instead of cleaning it * WHAT TURNS THEM ON? hot ladies * WHAT TURNS THEM OFF? cam dressed as a lady * IF THEY TRANSITIONED FROM THEIR WORLD TO OURS, HOW WOULD THEY REACT? wtf are those touchscreens * DOES THEIR UNIVERSE HAVE A GOD? apparently * PERSONAL PROBLEMS? he has adhd and his family life is really shitty * RELIGIOUS AND TO WHAT EXTENT? ANY SPIRITUAL BELIEFS? might be buddhist * KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) the guy who takes nothing seriously so then he eventually drops out * RANDOM FACT! his dad is in jail serving a life sentence and will be granted parole on his (his son's) 25th birthday * DO GHOSTS OR SUPERNATURAL ENTITIES EXIST IN THEIR’ WORLD? yeah...kinda * ROLE IN A DISNEY MOVIE the hero * WHAT ONE ITEM WOULD THEY TAKE TO AN UNINHABITED ISLAND? his CD * OUTLOOK ON LIFE? as long as there is free food it will be good * WHAT OR WHO INSPIRED YOU TO CREATE THEM? idk * MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THEIR LIFE his grandma and now cam lol * FAVORITE OBJECT? his bong lol * WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? mcbeetus was originally an intern at Farren's office (c. 2011) * WHAT WAS YOUR CHARACTER LIKE AS A CHILD? a small scared child * WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? junk food lol * WHAT IS SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE ASSUME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER? that he is just a stupid slacker kid who lives under a bridge and smokes weed a lot * DO THEY LIKE THE NAME THEY WERE GIVEN? nope * FIRST MEMORY? his mom abusing him * ADDICTIONS? weed, cigarettes, junk food * LANGUAGES SPOKEN english and stoner * SIBLINGS? none * WEARS JEWELRY? wears sweet bling * HAVE THEY EVER WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? nope * CLOSE FRIENDS? Porter, Cam, Anastasia * AS A CHILD, WHAT DID THEY WANT TO BE WHEN THEY GREW UP? a musician or whatever cheech and chong are * FIRST KISS? (WHEN AND WITH WHOM) some chick from his high school as a prank * VIEWS ON GAMBLING, LYING, KILLING, ETC...? it's not worth it * DO THEY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN? yes * HOW MUCH DO THEY VALUE MONEY? very much * WANTS TO GET MARRIED? yes but he can't * WANTS TO HAVE KIDS, RAISE A FAMILY? maybe * PASSIVE, AGRESSIVE, OR DEFENSIVE? aggressive * CAT OR DOG PERSON? doggo * ANYONE THEY REALLY HATE? no mcbeetus is cool with everyone * HOW HAS THEIR LOOK/DESIGN CHANGED OVER TIME? he is actually tan but i was too lazy to color his skin lol * MOST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE? when his mom burned him with a rod and tried to shove him into the oven * WHAT BRINGS THEM THE MOST JOY? smoking that dank kush, chilling with his friends * ARE THEY TICKLISH? yeah * DO THEY PLAY ANY INSTRUMENTS? he apparently plays guitar * IF THEY COULD HAVE ONE THING IN THE WORLD? to be rich and have a private island lol * WOULD THEY DARE KILL SOMEONE? nope because look at his dad lol * QUOTE sick j.a.m in the house * BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) he wanted to get a tattoo that says cam x mcbeetus BFF's forever on his pecs but didn't have enough money lol Category:Male Category:Friends of Mcbeetus